Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for flexible sensor electrode utilization in a proximity sensing device.
Description of the Related Art
Touch sensor devices (also commonly called touch pads or touch screens) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A touch sensor device is typically a sensitive surface that uses capacitive, resistive, inductive, optical, acoustic or other technology to determine the presence, location and or motion of one or more fingers, styli, and/or other objects. The touch sensor device, together with a finger or other object provides an input to the electronic system. For example, touch sensor devices are used as input devices for computers, such as notebook computers.
Conventional touch sensor devices include transmitter electrodes arranged in a predefined pattern. To sense the presence of an input object, the transmitter electrodes are “scanned,” typically in an order that is based on the direction in which the transmitter electrodes are oriented. For example, with horizontally oriented transmitter electrodes, the transmitter electrodes are scanned vertically, row-by-row. While such a configuration is simple to implement, having the transmitter electrodes locked in a predefined pattern will not provide robust sensing in many applications.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved touch sensor device.